


Barry's Best Day Ever

by mrs_captain_rogers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Not cycle 21, That time there was a wedding, Wedding, beach, best day ever, lup and barry are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Taako gave Lup her best day ever... now it's her turn to give Barry his. What could our favorite fire wizard possibly have planned for her denim-clad dork?





	Barry's Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pretty new to the Adventure Zone fandom but Lup and Barry are so sweet I couldn't help but dive right in with a sweet story about them. Hope everyone likes it, this one kind of got away from me...

Honey golden light glinted off Barry’s glasses where he waited by the waves, fidgeting restlessly. Beside him, Merle cleared his throat and offered the science officer a reassuring smile. Barry smiled meekly at the cleric and stilled his hopping back and forth for a brief moment before it resumed. The dwarf couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s nerves. “She’ll be here soon. Deep breath bud.” Barry took his glasses off and wiped them nervously.

“I know. I just can’t wait to see her and I just keep thinking… what if she changes her mind?” On his left, Magnus laughed heartily before slapping Barry on the shoulder.

“Trust me, my friend, we’ve all seen the way that girl looks at you. She isn’t going anywhere but down that aisle.” A bright crimson crept into Barry’s face and ears. Merle cleared his throat again as a resident to their current plane began to play soft music on a stringed instrument. At the opposite end of the aisle stood first Lucretia in a pale pink dress with Taako and Lup behind her. The white-haired woman strode down the aisle and stepped to Merle’s right.

“Not too late,” Taako whispered as he looped his arm with his twins. She giggled softly and stuck out her tongue. “Okay, off we go to marry you away to Barold.” Lup stuck her tongue out again and bumped her brother’s hip with her own.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The early rays of dawn filtered through the thin curtain of Barry’s bedroom as Lup snuck in on silent slippered feet. He snored loudly and rolled onto his side as she approached the bed.   
“Good morning my love,” she whispered in his ear. A sleepy smile spread across his face as Barry opened his eyes slowly. A blurry form of blonde, red, and blue looked down at him.

“What is this delightful surprise?” he asked still half asleep. Barry reached up and tried to cup Lup’s face but managed to only poke his girlfriend in her eye. She jerked back and fell to her butt on the bed. “Are you okay?” Fumbling for his glasses Barry furiously apologized. Lup was laughing softly as she rubbed her injured eye.

“I’m fine, dear. Just a little poke,” she replied, smiling shyly at him. “I have a whole special day planned for you, a perfect day.” His blue eyes went wide as he gazed back at the woman he loved more than anything in all the planes.

“It’s today? All the preparations are taken care of? What about-…” Lup put a finger to his lips.

“It is all set for today and as for tomorrow. Just trust me Barold, it’s going to be epic.” He chuckled and kissed her fingertip. “Now, it’s time for breakfast.” Lup stuck her thumb and middle finger between her lips and blew a sharp short whistle. Barry jumped at the shrill blast. A moment passed before Taako entered with a tray piled high with pancakes, bacon, and fresh local fruit. “Eat up darling. We’ve got a big day ahead of us.”

After a hearty breakfast and several more blissful hours of sleep curled up around his girl, Barry woke to the gentle sound of birdsong out the window and warm late morning light filtering through the window. Lup stretched with a groan reaching high over her head before bursting into giggles as Barry began to tickle her. “Stop that, stop that I say,” she cried, futilely attempting to escape the attack. The elf was racked with another bout of giggles before he finally stopped.

“Good morning my love.” A soft kiss landed on his lips before he could say more, a smile spread across his face. “What else do you have planned for me today?” Lup sat up, her red-tipped hair hanging over one shoulder.

“First, get dressed and make sure you put your sturdy boots on.” 

The sun was climbing high in the sky as Lup and Barry walked along the faint trail through the trees. All around the pair songbird and insects filled the otherwise quiet space. “Where are you taking me?” he asked, chuckling. 

“It’s a surprise if I tell you then it would ruin it.” Barry wrinkled his nose playfully and smiled at her. “Besides we’re here.” They cleared the tree line and stretching out before them was a crystal clear pool at the base of a towering waterfall. Amazement danced across Barry’s face as he took in the scene. Despite the pouring waterfall, the pool at their feet was completely smooth and clear as day making it possible to see the bottom nearly 25 feet below. 

“This is amazing, babe. When did you find this?” 

“I was out looking for ingredients for my brother and was running from one of those weird spider cat things and may or may not have fallen headfirst into the water.” A snort escaped Barry as he struggled to contain his laughter. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh…” Lup stuck her tongue out before pulling him toward the pool’s edge. Lush greenery grew right up to the edge and large flowers in vibrant hues of purples, blues, magentas, and oranges were scattered throughout. 

“Strip.” 

Barry was caught off by the order from his girlfriend but didn’t hesitate long before obeying. “I would have packed some extra clothes if I had known we were coming here.” 

“Well, where’s the fun in that?” Lup retorted peeling off her thin shirt. Barry bit his lip as he watched the expanse of her toned back come into view. “Like what you see my dear?” Once again his words escaped him as she continued to strip down. Lup was practically up to her chin in the water before Barry scrambled to strip off his clothes. The plump man yelped at the icy temperature of the clear water as he jumped in. Lup swam over smiling mischievously. “I suppose I should have warned you it was a bit chilly…” 

“Chilly? Bullshit! It’s downright frigid.” She smirked again before disappearing under the surface and swimming away. Barry chuckled and followed after her lithe body through the water. 

Several hours later the pair climbed out of the water and dropped onto a picnic blanket Lup had summoned. The sun was high overhead, its rays warming their damn skin as they began to pull food from a large wicker basket that had appeared with the blanket. All of Barry’s favorites came out of the basket. “Babe, did you make all this yourself?” Lup shook her head, water flying from her long ears and damn hair. 

“Taako helped some but all the sweets are my work, all your favorites are here.” 

“You’re my favorite sweet,” he replied, leaning over to steal a kiss. The returned kiss quickly turned into more, the food, obviously forgotten. 

A gentle sea breeze blew into Barry’s face as he and Lup wandered through the tide pools along the beach. The late afternoon light danced across the water and glinted off his glasses. “So what else do you have planned for me today?” he asked. Lup held up a smooth, black, bivalve shell. 

“Well as it happens, it is a surprise so there’s that, not to mention it is a secret.” Barry looked at her over the top of his glasses and wrinkled his nose playfully. 

“Well, you’re just no fun.” Her happy laughter filled the air as he chased her along the rocks. Lup tumbled to the sand quickly followed by her boyfriend. As they rested she pulled out her wand and cast a spell to open the shell in her hand. Inside sat a perfectly round red pearl. 

“Barry look!” she cried turning it around toward him. 

“It’s beautiful babe, just like you.” Pink crept into Lup’s cheeks. “It’d be perfect for a ring.” Her eyes lit up as the wizard quickly reached up and took one of the small gold cuffs off her ear. 

“I knew I loved you for a reason, both smart and pretty.” Lup’s eyes flashed as she gathered the earring and the pearl in her palm before taking her wand to it. 

“What are you up to?” Barry’s question went completely ignored as Lup quickly cast a transmutation spell on the small objects. When the work was complete a single object lay in her palm, a gold ring, the band crafted like licks of flame, with the shining red pearl nestled at its center. “Lup, it’s so beautiful. It almost looks like a wedding ring.” When his eyes rose to meet her gaze she was biting her lip which she only did when she was nervous. 

“Barry, will you marry me today?” she asked pulling out a second gold band from her pocket. The science officer was in complete shock. He’d been trying to work up the nerve to ask her the same question but couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“Lup, yes, of course, I’ll marry you. Nothing would make me happier.” He leaned over and kissed her deeply, full of fifty years of love and longing for his beautiful partner. The elven woman leaned into his touch. “How about sunset tonight?” She nodded in agreement. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Not too late,” Taako whispered as he looped his arm with his twins. She giggled softly and stuck out her tongue. “Okay, off we go to marry you away to Barold.” Lup stuck her tongue out again and bumped her brother’s hip with her own. Taako gently hipped her back before they headed down the aisle. 

Lup was a vision in a flowing, off the shoulder, white dress. Her hair blew back in the ocean breeze, several small braids wound up to form a small coronet around her head with bright orange and red fire lilies woven in. A bouquet of the same flowers wrapped with shells was clenched tightly in her fingers as she made her way to the end of the aisle where the rest of her family waited. 

“Who gives this woman to be married?” Merle asked. 

“No one but as her brother and best friend I give my blessing for these two to be wed.” Lup had to fight the tears welling in her eyes at her brother’s sweet words. “You take care of her Barold or so help me I will hunt you down and kill you in every inventive and painful way I know… and I know a lot.” Barry paled for a moment before Lup swatted her brother. 

“Baby, ignore him.” When his eyes landed on her the light and joy returned two-fold. Taako reached out and put Lup’s hand in Barry’s.

“I know you’ll take good care of her Barry.” Taako smiled at him before pressing a kiss to Lup’s temple and taking his place next to Lucretia. His attempt to hide the tears in his eyes was a critical fail. Lup turned her gaze to her husband to be and took her place across from him in front of Merle. 

“Dearly beloved we gather today for the joining of Barry and Lup in matrimony before their family and the gods. Do you have anything you’d like to say to each other?” Merle asked. Lup gazed down at Barry, her eyes shining. 

“Lup, when we first met all I could think was how different you were from the other women in my life. You are such a spitfire and I never know what to expect next. You always make me laugh and make me so incredibly happy I am so blessed to walk this crazy life of ours with you by my side. I love you so much.” By the time he was done Lup was brushing away tears. Barry gave her hand a squeeze and a reassuring smile. 

“Barry, my beautiful Barold,” she began, a small laugh escaping her. “For so much of my life, it was just me and my brother. It felt like he was the only one I could lean on, depend on, but then we joined the institute and I met you. At first, I just thought of you like my dorky coworker, then we became real friends, and before I knew it you were all I could think of. I couldn’t sleep because why dream when your reality is better than any dreams. I haven’t had an easy life so far but with you by my side I know I can face anything the future may throw at us. I love you with every fiber of my being.” By the time she finished speaking there was not a dry eye on the beach. Merle blew his nose sheepishly. 

“Is there anyone here who objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace.” Merle paused for a moment. 

“There had better not be…” Lup quipped. Laughter filled the air. 

“Barry, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. Till death do you part?” Barry looked up into Lup’s eyes, a smile spreading across his lips. 

“Even after death, I do.” 

“Lup, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. Till death do you part?” She grinned back at Barry, her eyes glittering in the fading twilight. 

“What he said,” she replied a goofy grin taking over her features. Barry chuckled at her response as he slid the fire pearl ring on her hand. She returned the gesture with the simple gold band she had fashioned for him. 

“Then by the power vested in me by Pan and all those who have witnessed this union I now pronounce you husband and wife. Barry, you may…” Lup leaned down and the pair were locked in a deep kiss before Merle could finish his sentence. 

A loud cheer went up as the sun sank below the horizon and all around them beach torches flamed to life. Barry caressed his new wife’s cheek gently as they stood nose to nose gazing into each other’s eyes. A silent conversation passed between them, both concerned with the coming events, the lich ritual that would bring both of them to death, and the ever lingering threat of the Hunger but for tonight they would put all that aside and celebrate their love.


End file.
